


Quicksilver and Fire

by amosanguis



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, flying sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny smiles and crashes his lips to those of the Surfer as they twist and turn and begin their descent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver and Fire

They fly through the air: quicksilver and fire weaving in and out, interlacing and intermingling in a sensuous dance that only the birds were privy to.

Johnny presses his body flush against the Surfer, grinding against him and letting his flames consume them both. The Surfer merely smiles against Johnny’s lips and lets the human play with him.

-x-

Sue and Reed had been worried ever since Johnny first told them of how the Surfer indulged him. Reed because he still didn’t trust that the harold’s power wouldn’t mess up Johnny’s powers; Sue because she trusted Johnny to antagonize Norrin into ending the world himself.

-x-

The Surfer holds the human as close to him as physically possible, climbing through the different layers of the atmosphere, going as high as he can before he sees the barest wavering of Johnny’s flame.

That’s when the real fun starts.

-x-

Ben was just happy that the boy had found someone else to throw fireballs at, someone who could keep up with him. Alicia knew there was more between Johnny and the Silver Surfer than he told the rest of them; Ben just didn’t want to think about.

-x-

Johnny smiles and crashes his lips to those of the Surfer as they twist and turn and begin their descent. Johnny’s suit doesn’t last very long.

It’s hard and fast and rough, all teeth and tongue. The Surfer smirks when the human under him cries out – a mixture of pain and pleasure at each thrust.

-x-

Reed jerked an eyebrow when the reports began to flood in about a large fireball hurtling towards earth. He tries to get a video feed on it but every time he thinks he has the thing in his sights, the video shorts out and dies.

-x-

The Surfer quickens their pace until Johnny is all moans and gasps and white fire.

Johnny throws his head back when he cums, the Surfer attacking that long column of bared throat. With one last desperate thrust, the Surfer empties himself into the young human.

The Torch and the Surfer disentangle just before they crash into the Rockies.

Landing on the balcony of the Baxter building, Johnny collapsed into a boneless and very naked heap. He rolled onto his back and laughed at the quicksilver streaking across the sky.

“What happened to your suit?” Reed sounded hesitant.

“I lost it somewhere over the Atlantic.”

-z-

End.


End file.
